The Last Horcrux
by CrashdownBeauty7
Summary: War is waging amongst the eastern part of the world as Voldemort steps closer to power, and now with the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Wizardry World looks very grave. Harry and his friends attend their last and final year of Hogwarts where he will disco
1. Her Last Prophecy

**Ch.1 Her last Prophecy/Prologue**

All was dark and quiet as the old professor sat by the fire, her gentle lips pressing upon a cup with some hot tea previously made a few minutes before. It was quite cold and drafty as the cool summer winds blew through her opened window and into the living room from which she sat, and the only light from which was seen was from the fire lit ablaze before her eyes. _It was cooler then usual_, she thought, and this she thought often. It had seemed that the days had slowly turned to nights, and each day seemed to carry a cold, bone chilling, mist that had not left in weeks. The sun had not been out since coincidently the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, and the rain had kept pouring for weeks. _Coincidence? _She wasn't sure, nor was she ever sure.

She had been labeled a phony at Hogwarts, and that stayed with her each day as the sun rose , and set. She was a good Divination teacher, and that horrible old worm named Umbridge ruined her life's pursuit. All her memories, and dreams of more to come was wasted so fast, and now she sat jobless. It had been about a year, and she tried to find work, but all seemed to have heard of her 'reputation' at her previous school, and none seemed to want to work with her. Unfortunate for her , she sat in her house after a years worth of job searching, and gave up all hope.

Her eyes rose as she read a clock reading 3:00 a.m. in the morning, and sighed softly to herself as her body felt quite tired. It had been a long day of nothing, and she felt that she needed to at least do something with her day which was to sleep. Moaning slightly Trelawney rose from her chair, setting her empty cup aside, and put out the fire. All was now dark in her home. With a soft murmur of 'Lumos' her wand made a slight path before her of light, and she walked slowly through the hallway. All of her sisters had drifted off to sleep hours ago, so of course she was the only one awake.

Finally after about five minutes of walking through her empty hallway, she reached the door from which she lived behind. The large oak door that she rarely ever left these days. The old professor prodded open her door to find the mess she had left in the morning. It was quite a picture. Clothes were thrown all over the place, with books all open with charms zooming by her , and all of her teaching things were thrown in the corner along with her huge eye glasses. She glided by through all of her things left on the floor, and just collapsed onto the bed. It was hard as a rock, but lately she had not noticed it. She gently shut her eyes, with no blanket on top of her, and just hoped that the rest of the night would go by before her.

A few minutes after she laid down to bed, her window abruptly blew open giving the strong summer winds the right opportunity to fill the room with its chilling atmosphere, and awoken the professor to where she sat right up into her bed. Her eyes suddenly widened as she screamed to the very top note her pitch could make and froze. Her eyes still wide open with not even a blink noticed, and when all was quiet for a few seconds her mouth began to move. Words finally came into play, and she spoke, _"A Battle is amongst us. Towards the East many have come to the aid of the Dark Lord, preparing for a war of all wizards and none magic folk's time. The walls of his dark home churn with plans and weapons of despair, and the graves of the fallen from hell shake beneath their grave, ready to be reborn once more. The one born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord's is growing more into a man, and is discovering that he is becoming more powerful then ever imagined. Soon, he will match the Dark Lord's power, to end all things..." _  
With one last breath, she fell. Her limp body laid across her bed with no breath in motion, and all was gone from Miss Trelawney as she gave her last prophecy.


	2. Detour By Draco

**Chapter Two- Detour by Draco**

At about the same time many miles away laid a manor deep within the heavy forests of England. All was quiet as the house sat quite secluded, and all but one light was turned off from the night, and into the morning hours. A tall dangly boy of a about seventeen reside there along with his mother, and on this very evening found himself lying quite peacefully on his bed, with his long blonde hair gently caressed against his fair face, and all that was shown on his cold, pointed face was the look of worry, the look of heavy concern.

Draco was in fact a Malfoy, and the son of Lucius Malfoy to be exact. With this knowledge he knew the reputation to with hold. It was very simple, and yet always slightly overlooked in such a way that Draco found himself always reading up on what it was to be exactly a Malfoy descendent, or a Malfoy gentleman. Malfoy's, like his father, were very strapping young gentlemen who carried their presence in such a manner that it was always warningly embraced with any given room they were placed in. They were to know about all their was to know about being the sophisticated, of the sophisticated, and you were to be well educated in every area of study from Transfiguration all the way to the study of the Dark Arts. This was very crucial for a Malfoy, and it was also crucial to be the best at everything they tried to succeed in, but what was the most important aspect of becoming a true Malfoy was to be amongst the best, and with the best it meant with the best in the Dark Arts.

Draco also had hoped he would earn his name as a true Malfoy, and in so doing learned, and acted upon all he could in being what his father labeled as the 'perfect' Malfoy when truly, it was to learn how to be exactly like his father. His father, who would break his arm repetitively until he would learn a hex, or charm right. His father, who killed millions of innocent lives just to be looked as a worthy servant of a man who made a career of killing innocent lives. At the moment, he really didn't know what he exactly wanted out of his life, but what he did know was that he was afraid.

If anything he should have been exhilarated. He took part into killing a wizard that all other wizards feared to duel, even stand up against. He even helped change Hogwarts and the Wizardry World as he once new it. Draco didn't understand why he felt so disgusted, and so unworthy. With what he did do, he was sure his father would proudly praise him for his work, but Draco found himself asking the same question over, and over again. If he was like his father, why couldn't he kill Albus Dumbledore?

He was there, right in front of the man who was labeled as the best next to Voldemort. His wand was placed right at his chest, and yet he didn't have the heart to do it. He failed the Dark Lord, and his father. So what would be next for him? Sighing heavily he sat up from his position upon his pillow and looked out the window right next to his bed. Much peace came to him just from looking out that very same window. He remembered nights when he was alone in his room after being hurt by his father, or cursed, and just glanced out this window wishing there was more to his life then what he had. Even though he felt as though he wished at times his life would end, he surprisingly felt at peace every time his eyes looked out his window. The moons gentle beams gleamed over all of the trees, and the cool summer winds blew through his thick sleek hair.

He had in fact changed within the past could of weeks, and with his mother being very close by to him, she even took notice with it, and called him a,' True young Man.' He had in fact gotten slightly taller, and his hair grew right to his shoulder blades still giving off the same light blonde roots.

After he looked out for quite a long period of time he felt his head suddenly droop, and his eye lids become slightly heavy which gave him the notion to get some sleep, or at least try. It had been quite a long time since he had fallen into what you would call a deep sleep, and he longed for it. As he was about lie down on his pillow, a black hawk appeared in front of his window. Now this was very odd to Draco. He thought at first it might have been Pansy, but she in fact only sent letters at around 11:00 before she drifted to sleep, and the time clearly read 3:30 in the morning. Who could it be at this hour?

Quite puzzled, he opened his window, and finding a parchment tied to the hawks foot, he slightly pulled it off the hawk, and shut his window as he just stared at the bird, and then to the parchment. Shortly after, the bird took off, and all that was left in the room was Draco and the folded parchment addressed to him. As he analyzed the writing he realized who it was from, and felt his heart leap about 10 beats ahead of himself. It was from Snape…. But why would he send him a letter? Snape wouldn't risk that…or would he? Pausing for a moment, he wondered if he should open it, but feeling it seemed very urgent as it was so late in the night, he decided to open it. The letter read:

Draco,  
I send you this warning only because I promised your mother I would try to keep you alive as long as I could. You have failed the Dark Lord, and this he knows. He has become very angered by your failed attempt to kill the old Headmaster, and has sent your father as the leader to attack the manor not to much longer then when this letter was sent, and to kill you and your mother. I send this to give you warning, and instruction into saving your life. Send a letter quickly to Remus Lupin, and ask for aid. Tell him to meet you in your forest behind your house with some reinforcements, and get yourself, and your mother out of there quickly. Waste no time for your father should be there shortly, and he will give no mercy.  
Good Luck,  
Snape

Draco slowly dropped the parchment, and froze. His own father was sent to kill him, and his mother. What hurt him was that he was willing to do it, and just so he could get in good spirits with the Dark Lord. He did exactly what Snape asked, and wrote a letter quickly to Remus Lupin. He wasn't sure if Snape was setting him and Remus in a trap, but he could take no chances. He had to protect his mother if that was the only noble thing he did. Once he was done, he ran over to his bird cage to grab his owl, and tied the parchment to its leg. Once that was done, he told the bird Remuses name and the bird was off.

Now all was left was to get his mother. With this he ran. He found himself out the door so quickly that he heard it slam against the wall behind him, and the wind from his speed blew against his face brushing his hair back. He ran down his hallway and slowed to a complete stop as he reached his mothers door. He was in a way, afraid of what he would see. Ever since his father was placed in Azkaban, and Draco was sent by the Dark Lord she began to drink, and not just a little bit of a fire whiskey, but three bottles a night were down in her stomach. He really hated finding her hung over, or simply sprawled out on the floor, but he need to get her out. Gently opening the door, to his relief he found her fast asleep in her bed all snug under her blanket.

Quickly, and urgently he walked over to her bed, and began to tap her shoulder to awaken her. At first it didn't seem as to if she was to wake up, but then within about a minute her eyes opened giving a very swollen look, and her eyes then showed her to be very confused.

"Draco?" she questioned, and slowly sat herself up," What's the matter?"

Draco sighed and started to pick her from her bed, "Mum, Snape just sent a letter. We need to leave the house immediately. So, please… hurry." Urgently he looked to her, and when she saw how distressed he was, she knew it wasn't good. "Okay, well let me get a sweater real fast…" "No!" he interrupted. "You don't understand, Deatheaters are going to be here with dad. Mum," he knelt his head low, and spoke softly, "Dad is sent to kill us."

Narcissa teared as she looked at her sons face, and began to cry. "That can't be possible; it's your father for goodness sakes. Surely he won't… I mean… You, you led them to Albus, you helped kill him." Draco looked up and wiped her face from her fallen tears, "Yeah… but I didn't kill him."

Narcissa smiled slightly as her son gently wiped away her tears, and then straitened up becoming very alarmed. "I will not have that man kill you. He can kill me all he wants, but not his son. Come on."

With this action they moved. Quickly they ran through the hallways and down a couple flights of stairs before they reached the study room. Draco became quite puzzled by then entering the study room, and as he shut the door behind him, locking it with his wand he watched as his mom removed a rug from the floor, and opened a trap door which led somewhere down below.

"What the?" He asked, but suddenly he was silenced as he heard footsteps in the nearby hallway. Motioning over quickly by his mother, he ran over to her and looked down into a cellar.

"Draco, I had this made long ago just in case we needed it, and sure enough it came into use. Go, and follow the cellar. It should lead you right into the woods where you can run. Please Draco," she called and caressed his face, "Run for your life, and save yourself. I'll come shortly after. I want to make sure they can't find you."

Draco really didn't like the idea of leaving his mother, but he did what she asked. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek giving a tight hug, and then descended down into the cellar. It was quite dark, but with his wand he muttered 'lumos' and he started down the dark path. He didn't know where it would lead, but what he knew was that wherever it was, he would be okay. Some how, he knew he would be okay.

Cissa shut the trap door right as he descended, and pulled the rug over it so it couldn't be found.

"Narcissa?" called a mans voice from the room next door, and she ran towards the fireplace holding up her wand to defend herself. She could clearly depict the voice, and sure enough she was right, it was Lucius her husband.

Lucius walked through the front doors followed closely behind by Bellatrix, and many others to succeed in what they were sent to do. Lucius new very well in what must be done, and really it was not hard task at all. He was sent to kill, and that he was made to do. Just because Draco was his only son, and Cissa his wife, he had not sorrow, or compassion for either. He needed to regain himself before the Dark Lord, and with his masters test, he took the challenge.

Having an inkling to where his wife might be, he opened a study door, and found her by the fire place holding up her wand with anger surging through her body. He chuckled slightly, and looked around.

"Cissa," he commented and shook his head, "I never thought I would see the day when you would stand up to me with a wand in your hands… now, to make this simple, where is our son, and I can just kill you both together. Fast and simple."

Narcissa just glared as she watched her husband gloat before her. She hated him, no she despised him, and he wasn't going to touch Draco. Not now, not ever. " Give it up Lucius, just kill me now, and be done with it, but not Draco, not our son."  
Lucius walked over slowly not giving any notion of attack, and grabbed her throat to choke her, "Quit wasting my time wench, where is he?" he yelled, but when she did not answer, he threw her to the ground, "Quit being so pathetic Cissa, it really is making me sick. Now, I will ask you again, where is he?"

Narcissa just looked up at him and shook her head, "You won't find him, and when you do, he'll be long gone from here."

Enraged Lucius took his wand and yelled crucio at her. She yelped all over in pain, and at the moment he didn't care in the slightest. "Fine Cissa, the hard way…" He waited for a few moments leaving the curse hit every limp bone in her body, and then stopped it as she laid passed out on the ground. Quickly following the scene Bella arrived wide eyed as she watched her sister below.

Lucius glanced at Bella once , and then smiled," He's around here somewhere... have the others search the house. He couldn't have gotten too far from us." and with his last comment he stared at his wife for a moment, and walked out of the room letting his cloak swoosh behind him.

Draco reached the end of the tunnel, and when he saw people ahead he pulled his wand out in front of him to defend himself, "State who you are!" He yelled, and in doing so the figure walked closer lowering his hood, and there stood a man with quite a scared face, and grey hair giving a small smile towards him, "Relax my friend, we are here now."


	3. The Evening of lost Misfortunes

Draco at the moment was not too sure of what exactly to say. Here he faced toward the end of the tunnel with as many as twelve Order members to his beck, and call, and yet something still did not feel right. Quite bemused with the scene, he just caught eye to eye of each follower, all of which looked just as confused, and worried as he. For one split second, he took the chance to look into his old Professor's eyes as he stood only a few feet away. His grey hair all tattered, with his long purple robes eaten away by years of decay, and then his eyes followed to another area. An area so small, and yet so effecting he felt slightly guilty. It was Remus grey eyes. Full of innocence, and worry, he carried such an ore about himself, that Draco felt a heavy, dark, pain of guilt that really didn't want to leave.

Why were they here to save him? Why did they risk their lives for him? This low life that killed the one man they all followed and looked up to. It was his fault Albus was dead, their own leader, and now they were here to rescue him even though it could have been a possible trap? He just didn't understand this. If it was he, he personally would not have come, but knowing Remus character, he in a way was not surprised, and with this had high respect for a man with such courage.

"Why did you come here?" he finally spoke, after a long period of silence. Remus was quite befuddled by the question. Why else would they be here? He did send word of needing help, but after a moment of just looking at Draco's fallen deposition within his soft pointed face, he had a slight idea of what Draco might have been feeling. Lost, confused, and heavy distress weighing down his heart. He looked behind him, seeing Tonks not far away along side with the others, and then turned back to face Draco.

"We came here to get you and your mother out of here," he spoke with a gentle voice to slightly soothe Draco's nerves, and for a moment he looked behind Draco, but as he saw only an empty tunnel behind them, his face suddenly became very grave. "Draco," he spoke, "where is your mother?" Seeing Draco's face turn slightly pale, he knew all was not well with the given situation. It was now a matter of urgency, and they had to move fast." Draco," he spoke urgently," I need you to tell me where she is? Is she in the house?" It was silent for a moment, but finally Draco nodded," Yes, I guess. She said something about making sure everything was clear, and then she was going to be right behind me, but she never caught up with me."

Remus took action, and moved quickly. Shoving Draco to the side, and made his way down the tunnel. Draco didn't understand what just happened, but he knew he needed to help. If anything this was his fault his mother was in trouble, so it was simply his job to protect her. Remus noticed that Draco followed closely behind and stopped to turn and face him. He sighed heavily, "Draco, go back with the others," but Draco did not budge. They were wasting time, and this was really starting to anger him." Draco, quit being so stubborn and just go. Tonks will take you to Grimmaulds. You'll be safe there, and I'll come slowly behind."

Once again Draco did not budge. With a swift turn on his heel, Remus made way further down the tunnel with his wand in front of him to lead the way, and as he heard soft footsteps from behind, he then became agitated, and turned pointing his wand directly at Draco chest. "Don't make me hurt you," he spat. Draco was very offended by this. He thought he could trust this man, and now he was holding a wand at him?

"How dare you!" he yelled and started to pull his wand out in defense when Tonks yelled from behind," GET DOWN!" Remus lunged forward onto Draco holding him directly to the ground as red flares went right above them. Draco's stomach dropped as the tunnel became inflamed. The deatheaters had reached the tunnel. Remus eyes widened as he pulled Draco up by the arm, and without even stopping to look behind them, he ran as fast as he could carry himself, and Draco down through the tunnel. Dodging hexes as they flew by, they made a final dive out of the tunnel, and Draco was flung into Tonks arms held tightly by her grip.

"Tonks, take him to Grimmaulds. Make sure he stays there. When you reach the house stay in the study and recruit the others where we will hold a meeting." Urgently Remus spoke, and with a small look of affection towards her bright eyes, he turned on his heal and stood silent for a moment. "Remus," she called hanging onto Draco as he tried to struggle out of her hands. Remus turned his face towards her gently, and with a small,' be careful' he nodded with a small grin and howled towards the morning moon in the sky. The wind surrounded the scene as Remus transformed into a were wolf, simple, and quite controlled. It had been a long tedious task that he had attempted in learning, and now he was successful.

"No! Wait! I want to save her! She's my mother!" Draco called, but Tonks drug him along the ground out of the way as she watched Remus run into the darkness. Worried about his fatal return, she stood quietly hushing Draco for a moment and looked down into his eyes, "Draco, your not going to save your mother acting like an insolent child. Now, please listen to me, and do what Remus asks of you. Were going to do a side- along aparation okay?" Draco, who was not enraged nodded with not much effort, and stood along side of her. She clutched his robe tightly, and picturing Number 12, Grimmaulds they disappeared on site.

Remus kept quiet as he ran by the others in the tunnel not making a sound. Through his wolf eyes he saw Bellatrix, her sullen deposition of a face, and gaunt like features. With her were some others he recognized, but now was not the time to analyze his enemies. He had to move fast. Quietly, but quickly. Finally after a long, tedious time of running through the tunnel, his paws reached a stairway which he assumed was leading to the floor above. Sniffing around the opening of the trap door, he noticed the smell of blood, and with urgency poked his nose slightly to protrude it open. He peered through the hole and with his eyes he found it quite deserted, but a struggle was defiantly made within the study. He poked his head through the hole, and crept quietly through the room where he noticed streaks of blood on the ground. He assumed this had to been Narcissa's, and with a small sniff it was only determined that it was hers, and fresh. Luckily the door was opened slightly from someone's previous departure, and so with this, peered his head out of the door to get a good view of what was going on inside.

Lucius stood only a couple feet a way in font of his wife who was being held by Rodolphus, and another he recognized as Macnair. She looked beaten severely, and very weak, but there was nothing he could do. The damage had been made, and he was out numbered. With a small, quiet howl, he watched as Narcissa was dragged along the pavement of their home, and Lucius smug look that had recently occurred on his face. A look which made Remus want to tear into his hateful heart, and make him pay for all that he has done. He failed this rescue, and to think what Draco would think. He sighed as they left, leaving him alone in the room, and as he closed his eyes, he disappeared leading him to Grimmaulds.


	4. The Hearing

The rain had begun to fall, and very abruptly for that matter. It really didn't seem that long ago before the cool winds of the summer breeze blew through the opened window and onto the hair of a young man who laid himself on the window sill a couple hours before. It had been a very long and tedious day for Harry upon his arrival to Grimmaulds, and much of the day was spent with the uttermost agitation. Questions just kept filling his mind that didn't seem to be answered, Like, 'Why didn't Remus want to talk to him?' or better yet, 'Why hadn't he even seen Remus?' Did he hurt Remus in some way? Was it his fault for the night of the murder? Harry just didn't understand the whole situation, let alone everyone acting in such a manner in which you would classify as different. He wasn't sure as to why everyone seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, but as he walked through the front door of Number 12, he was welcomed not by happy faces, but concerned, sullen faces. Not only was the look on their faces disturbing, but how they talked to him as if everything was going to be okay, and that even though they all knew he was destined to basically die, they were all going to be fine irritated him. Why did this bother him? He really wasn't sure. He didn't even know why he was surprised. He just wished that once this summer break something good would happen to him. Something to where it would make him happy.

It was obvious why he was in such a horrible mood, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did every time he pictured the night he stood on top of the school tower with Dumbledore, and there stood Draco about to take his own Headmaster, but then when all failed, Snape did it. Snape, his own potions teacher killed the one man Harry felt the safest with. He had always thought Snape to be would you would classify as a true jerk, but Snape proved to Harry how evil, and deceiving he really was. He was alone now. He had no one else to consul with, no one to understand how he felt. Both his parents were dead, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore, and this, no one could comfort him about. They wouldn't understand. Everyone tried to help understand for him, and loved the fact that Hermione and Ron both cared about him in such a way as they did, but they just didn't know what he was going through. He was lost, confused, and felt so alone, that he didn't know what to do with his life next. What he did know was that there was one task that he promised Dumbledore he would do, and that was to destroy the Horcruxes, which is what he planned to do.

Harry shifted his head as the rain began to splatter his face, and with a swift blink he realized the cold damp drops upon his face, and opened his eyes to find all his things to be completely wet. "You've got to be kidding me." He spat as he looked around. The window from which was opened, had let the rain fall directly on the top of his bed soaking the sheets, and his pillow, and all of his belongings below the window sill like his trunk of all his school things, and clothes which were now a swamp. Great, he thought sarcastically. This was just what he needed tonight. Was there anything else that could upset him even more then he already was? Glancing over across the room, Ron who even through all the cold, windy rain, had laid flat on his back open mouthed soaked by the nearby drops, and not a single drop had woken him up. Harry found this to be quite humorous, and as he picked up a towel about to clean up the mess of water, he decided to throw it on Ron's head. Ron jumped from the sudden action, and threw it off as he breathed heavily. Harry just laughed as he sat on his bed.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" Ron spat sitting up on his bed, and placed his hand on his chest as his airway slowly came back into a steady notion. Harry simply walked over to Ron picking back up the towel, and placed it in his hands eyeing the wet mess by his bed." Help me clean up this mess would ya? I left the window open on accident." Ron shook his head ,and with a small laugh got up to help Harry out.

"And may I ask why the hell you would leave your window open during the summer?" Ron gave a smug grin and just continued to mop up the floor with his bedroom towel. Harry laughed slightly and just shook his head," Ron, like you said it's summer, it's normally nice out? Besides I didn't think it would actually rain."

"ALL ORDER MEMBERS TO THE STUDY IMMEDIATELY!" a voice bellowed from below, and through the house it carried upsetting the portrait of Mrs. Black. Both boys took a moment to look at each other, and with urgency they dropped their towels, and ran out the door as fast as they could. Grabbing his wand from his pants pocket, Harry darted down the stairway with Ron right at his side doing the exact same thing. Right behind they heard footsteps, and as Harry turned his head to see who it was, a short fiery red head came by with her hair flowing at her sides as she tried to catch up. Not too far away Hermione held up the rear holding out her wand as well looking as frantic as ever.

"What's going on?" she asked as her eyes wondered the hallway." Quickly she caught up with the boys, and as they descended down the stairway, Harry stopped abruptly letting everyone run right into his back, and as they all started to yell at him for stopping so soon without any notion of it, all their eyes fell on what he was looking at and sunk deep within their night slippers. There stood Draco Malfoy not even two feet away from them looking quite as puzzled as them. Harry threw his wand at Draco's chest, standing firmly in his stance, and quite defenseless Draco rolled his eyes, and raised his hands in the air to show himself unarmed," Now what's that for Potter, going to kill me are you?" Hermione looked quite confused, and then suddenly became worried as she clutched Ron's arm tightly." Did the Deatheaters get in here?" she asked, but Ginny hushed her.

Harry stared deep within Draco's cold icy eyes, and started to move closer to his chest." That's right Draco, you have no business here. You killed the one man we all loved, and now you're going to pay for what you did you slimy, worthless, piece of -."

"Harry stop it!" Ginny yelled as she tried to pull him back, but Harry resisted and shoved her out of the way, " No Ginny! You saw what he did! How can you stand up for him?" Ginny looked in shock as the man she loved acted in such a way. He was not the same Harry she once knew, and with his face so torn with hate, and worry, she hated even to just look into his eyes.

"She's right Harry! It's not your job to kill him!" Hermione tried her best to contain his anger, but she knew all too well there was no hope. She got down to Ginny who was found on the floor , and picked her up so she stood right beside her. Harry raised his wand, and Draco merrily smirked," Do it Potter, I dare you to, and when you do, do it that is, you'll only regret it."

"Doubt it." Harry replied simply and as he was about to raise his wand to hex him, he felt an abrupt force pushed against his chest, and suddenly realized that he was thrown back against the wall, but this time not by Draco, but by Remus who pinned him against it tightly, taking his wand out of his hands. Everyone screamed as they watched the scene before them. No one had ever seen Remus so enraged." What the hell are you doing Harry! You're no murderer!" Remus eyes gazed with craze as he tried to hold Harry down, but Harry's strength fought hard to get out of his reach.

"I'M THE MURDERER! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED DUMBLEDORE! I'M JUST DOING HIM JUSTICE!" he shouted, and suddenly freed himself from Remus lunging at Draco. Draco fell back against the ground and felt a hard fist into his face. Enraged he fought back throwing him on the other side of Harry, and slammed his head against the floor. Harry took a couple punches, feeling the blood oozing down his face, but with a surge of hate he socked Draco's mouth ,watching as blood flew out from it. Hermione screamed holding Ginny tightly as Ron tried to help Remus pull them apart. After a times worth of coarse fighting, Moody came flying through along with Tonks at his side, and yelled, "EXPELLARIMUS!" Remus, Harry, Draco, and Ron, all found themselves flying in mid air, and slammed against the hard stone wall. Moody's eye whirled in fury as he looked around and everyone felt the ground shake as his wooden leg clumped around.

"What in blazes is wrong with all of ya?" He picked Remus up patting his shoulder, and then turned to face all three boys. "Weasley take the girls upstairs; leave the two miscreants to me, apparently we have some issues to sort out." Ron wiped his lip as blood drift down his mouth from entering into the fight, and placed his hands behind Hermione, and Ginny shifting them forward." Come on." He commented, and with tears down her cheeks, Hermione followed closely behind Ginny. Remus breathed heavily as he leaned up against a wall wiping his mouth as well, and shook his head as he just stared at the boys. "You two," he began, but Moody silenced him," That can wait Remus. What I want to know is why the hell Draco Malfoy is here. As I think Harry here wants to know as well, and the only person that can tell us that is you," his eyes then followed to Draco, "and Draco here."

Draco looked awful. His face was all swollen, and blood flew down his face like what seemed like a facet. His body looked starved, and very weak, which gave Moody the idea that he needed some help getting inside. "Come on," he spat clutching Draco by the shoulder," Lets go inside the study, everyone awaits us there. Remus," he then turned to face Remus by the corner," Take Potter, and restrain him would ya?" Remus nodded, and as he watched them enter the room, he grabbed Harry by the shoulder without saying a word and slowly walked them into the study.

It seemed as though if they had entered a court room, and this really made the whole situation very uncomfortable. With the bright light of the room awaking his sensible mindsets, he found himself surrounded by a room filled with Order Members whispering about what he would figure as the fight that just took place, but not all eyes were on just Harry. Everyone had seemed to make their attention on Draco who sat right in the middle of the room in a chair tying him down which reminded Harry of the court hearing he watched taking place at the Ministry of Magic through Dumbledore's pensieve. Harry just glared as he found his seat in the front with Remus at his side, and when Remus noticed this, he leaned his head over and whispered," Don't you even move Harry, just listen."

Harry couldn't even believe his ears. Remus was actually letting all this happen. He was actually letting Draco speak his side of everything when they all knew what the snake did. He killed Dumbledore, not literally, but through a process, and the snake portrayed all of them. Harry had always known Draco to be a sly, disgusting child, but when he actually saw what he was capable of, he now hated him, and wanted him dead. Harry just nodded with utter frustration and slowly followed Moody with his eyes as he stood in front of Draco.

" Now Draco, why did you send a letter to the Order?" he asked as he paced around the chair seeing if he could catch any lies out of him. Draco found himself to be very tired, but tried his best to speak on the matter even through a busted lip.

" Snape told me too. He said that it was his job to protect me, and that my dad and some followers were going to come kill me and my mum." Harry felt like laughing. That was such a lie, and Harry even knew that. The whole sympathetic thing was not going to work. Moody raised an eyebrow, and faced Draco with his face right in front of his, "Snape? But wasn't Snape the one who portrayed all of us?"

Draco nodded, " Yeah, but he also promised my mum before all this happened that he would do his best to keep me safe. So, he was just doing what he thought would be best." Moody's eyes narrowed as he surveyed Draco, and stood up to pace around him some more. "So, you weren't trying to set us up for a trap?"

Harry smirked. Moody was getting him right where he was sure Draco would mess up at, but oddly enough Draco really didn't seem like himself. Even through all of this questioning he spoke very clearly , and gave straight answer, not giving the slightest sign of his attitude, or rude behavior. Draco look up at Moody, and shook his head, " No, I just wanted my mum to be safe. That's the main reason I wrote the letter. I wanted to make sure she…" he then froze, and looked back at Remus, " where is my mother?"

Remus knelt his head down with disappointment, and as Harry looked into his eyes, he saw the look of worry all over his face. " Draco," he called, " Lucius got a hold of her when I finally got into the house. I was out numbered, there was nothing I could do."

At this point Draco lost all sense, and struggled to try and untie himself, " Let me go!" he yelled but Moody faced him once more and held Draco's hands down so they wouldn't attempt an escape anymore, " Calm yourself boy, you can't do anything now. You need to save your neck right now, and not worry about her. She's as good as dead now." and with that comment , Draco spit in his face. Everyone gasped, and even Harry's eyes widened as they watched this occur. Draco fumed with furry as he spoke, " Don't you even tell me that I can't do anything to help her you worthless mad man! She's not dead! I'll get her myself without all of your help!" 

Harry had never seen Draco act like this. He seemed… compassionate, and about someone other then himself. Harry in a way suddenly felt sorry for Draco, because he knew he would have felt the same was in the given situation, but that did not change his feelings for what he did to Dumbledore. Moody smacked his hand across Draco's face, and began wiping his face as he walked around once more, " Why did you help kill Dumbledore boy?"

Draco moved his face around, to try to get feeling back into, and then spoke now with a more harsher tone, " To save my family. If I didn't help Voldemort he would have killed my mum, and I to get back at my father, so I went along with it. I didn't actually think I would have to kill him. Just help, and I didn't your own member killed him, not me."

" BUT YOU DID KILL HIM!" Harry spoke, and stood up. Remus tried to pull Harry down, but Harry resisted, " No, he needs to know. I was there when it happened." everyone was froze, and now eyed Harry with shock. " I was under my invisibility cloak up in the tower with Dumbledore because we had just gotten back from somewhere I can't say, and he was up there ready to kill Dumbledore. When he didn't Snape did. He helped them plan it, he killed him!"

Draco glared, " Get out of this Potter, I didn't kill anyone, we all knew he was going to die anyways, if not by Voldemort, by Snape. You should have all known that he hated him, and he hated you all. Don't blame me for a death of someone that I didn't commit the crime with. The only crime I committed was trying to save my mum, which I failed!"

"Enough!" a voice called from behind, and Hestia Jones, a woman of about 30 stood in the crowd, " The boy has been through more then probably any of us had. He's still a young boy, what would you have all done? He's now under our protection, and I think will some guidelines, and a hard talk we can keep him here."

Harry shot a glare, " Are you kidding me? He would turn us all in!" Remus stood up along with Harry, and shook his head, " Hestia is right everyone, he needs to stay." Harry just shot a look at Remus, and just could not believe what he was hearing. Had the world gone mad? They wanted to keep Draco here? He would turn them all in, and they would all be within the Deatheaters grasp, but he knew there wasn't more he could do. Moody raised an eyebrow as he listened in and shook his head as well, " Your all bloody mad, but I believe a vote should be in order. So, everyone who thinks he should stay raise your hand." Harry turned, and looked to see the majority of the room raise there hands." You all can't possibly be thinking this?" Moody looked towards Harry, and shrugged," Majority rules my boy. So it's settled. Draco will stay within the Orders aid until further notice."

The meeting was over, and Harry never felt so infuriated in his life. Not only did Remus help everyone decide to keep Draco here, but he didn't even talk to Harry afterwards. Alone Harry walked down the hallway, and ascending up the stairs, he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all together by the door to his room looking anxious.

" Is he being sent away?" Hermione asked, but as she saw the look upon Harry's face, her eyes widened with worry," No they didn't!" she exclaimed. " Did what?" Ron asked. Ginny walked over placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed it back and forth to soothe him. " What happened Harry?"

Harry looked at all of them, and not in the mood he walked through his door, and slammed it shut. He couldn't even think about it anymore. It was all a nightmare, and as he laid on his damp bed, he hoped that perhaps when he would awaken, all would be a dream.


	5. Voldemort's Rebuttal

Time was drawing close, and each day the nights suddenly turned into days, not giving enough time for him to think. He needed a plan, and action needed to take course, but what to do. He was the most feared wizard in all the lands for years to come. He stood against Dumbledore, and in so doing killed him, but what was it that he could really do to show his power, his true status in this world. Voldemort was not one to spend much time on planning attacks. He for one normally came up with them at the blink of an eye, but for some odd reason he had trouble. The time was now...he thought to himself. Something needed to be acted upon soon, but what to do was his concern. It couldn't be ruined. Oh no. This was something that had to be done very keen, and smooth. With this action, he hoped it would weaken the Order, and bring them down to the level he needed to crush them... but what?

He had pondered this often as he sat in his leather chair by the warmly lit fire, and as Nagini as usual lay by his side. He lowered his slimy weathered hand, and began to stroke her soft slick scales. He now started to get the idea. "That's right Nagini," he commented, and as he thought on it more, he knew now what he wanted to do, but how to build up to it was the problem. "What I need Nagini, is something grand that will set them off guard," and as he stroked her once more his eyes lit up.

He stood up from his chair for a moment and then thought of something." Lafandian is weak... weak with the Order's influence..." he began, and with this walked around slowly, brushing back his bald scaly head. "If I attack there, they would be weakened, and less of there influence would be on the area... it would be over run..." It was brilliant. Why didn't he think on it before? Of course Lafandian was the perfect place, and what was best was the fact that it was home to the place where he could perform the curse when needed. He would over run Lafandian having it to himself, and then when all was clear, he would take Lafandian right into his grasps, and raise the army.

"It is final," he spoke and moved towards the window as he looked out with a gentle gleam," I will take Lafandian in two days; from there we will work off our other plans. Once Lafandian is gone, the Order will have only themselves and the ministry to help them, and well, Nagini you perfectly well the order of the Ministry." It was all working to plan. All he needed was this one victory, and he was sure the world would be his in two months. Hope arose now deep within him, and as he turned to grin curtly to his pet snake, his voice raised as did his arms, and yelled," PETER! SEND THEM HERE TO ME! I have business to discuss."

" Harry," a voice called from behind the door. Harry didn't move, nor did he want to. He couldn't believe what was happening, and what was worse it wasn't a dream. He tried, and tried to convince himself that this possibly could have beena simple dream, that perhaps he was sick from the rain splatting itself upon his gentle head asleep, but as the knocks continued with different voices behind the door, reality set in. How could they let him stay? How could they listen to that pathetic low life who he clearly knew was lying? It was Draco Malfoy for God sakes! A Malfoy, and what was worse he killed Dumbledore. He endangered the school, and everyone he loved. How could they let him in here? Take him under their protection?

"Harry please, let me talk to you," the voice called once more. Harry shifted slightly in his bed, but feeling finally agitated he made his was out of the bed, and through his room to where he began to open the door. Ginny stood a few feet away in her night gown looking as distressed as he, and her hair all pulled back in a bun. Harry sighed looking around her to see if anyone else was around, and then motioned his head to let her in. She gave a small smile and walked inside to find the room to be slightly flooded." Erm, Harry?" she questioned eyeing the room. "Rain got in," he calmly replied and sat on his bed, motioning her over.

Ginny walked herself through the mush, and positioned herself right next to him on the bed giving him the look of heavy concern. This was all not good, and Harry had been through way too much in his life to be going through this right now. It seemed like things had kept piling on him, and poor Ginny saw no hope of happiness in his bright greens eyes as she looked into them. "Harry, I know this is bad, but you can't just shut everyone out."

"Sometimes it's best Ginny," he replied lying back against his wet pillow," keeps my anger in you know?" Ginny just sighed," Harry, you do this all the time. Haven't you figured out that this will get worse? I can't believe this is all happening, but it is, and I need you be strong, and just talk about it or something. I'm desperate Harry." "I don't want to talk about it! I don't even want to think about it! My world is all coming down on me right now, and this is all I can take, so stop lecturing me!" he shouted, and breathing heavily he sat up to face her. Why didn't she understand? How dare she yell at him when all this was happening to him?

"Harry, you haven't even talked to me since Albus funeral. After we broke up it's been about you wanting to protect all of us, and you and the horcruxes, and you need a break, you need to talk to someone. You know, get things in order because it's getting bad Harry, and we need you, I need you." Tears suddenly started to stream from her eyes, and as she wiped them Harry moved her hand over, and placed his on her face to brush them away. She looked up into his soft green eyes and just caressed her face In his hand," Ginny, I know I'm a wreck, believe me," he calmly spoke," you don't have to tell me, but I'm doing this all for a reason, I'm trying to keep you safe. To keep everyone safe." A sniff came from her nose, and she nodded. Harry removed his hand seeing the mood was beginning to turn into something he didn't want and just looked to the floor.

Ginny frowned slightly and raised his head by her hand," Why can't we just be together? It's killing me you know… I can't get over you, and I know you're not over me. Why can't I come with you?" Harry jerked himself away, and turned his back," Ginny, I just can't I … I can't risk it." Ginny's eyes filled with tears once more, and turned her head. So this was really it. He just wouldn't give in, and now she knew it was her turn. "Well Harry," she spat, and stood from the bed with tears in her eyes," Then it's finally over… I can't… I can't do this anymore... I have to go," and with this she opened his door and slammed it. She whelped as her body suffocated itself from the heaving tears flowing through her eyes, and the sorrow that filled the very pit of her stomach. Hermione ran as she left her room hearing a slam and knelt down to Ginny's level, trying to hold her up from the fallen position upon the floor.

"Ginny, calm down, please," she then began to stroke her red hair," please tell me what's wrong." Ginny sobbed as she raised her head to Hermione's level, and spoke, "We, we just will never be, and it's killing me Hermione, it really is. He's so thick headed; I wish he would just let us in." Hermione held her close as she sobbed some more, and just nodded," I know Gin, I know," and as she tried to raise Ginny up, Ron came through the hallway wide eyed at his sister on the floor," WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, and ran to help her up along with Hermione," What happened?" Hermione just shot a glare, and as the stood Ginny on her feet, she began to walk her to their room, and spoke," She's just upset about Harry Ron; I think everyone is just upset about tonight. Go to bed, I'll deal with her." "GO TO BED? HERMIONE, THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"RON!" she yelled back this time fuming with frustration, and of course the loss of sleep, "PLEASE GO AWAY! I'LL DEAL WITH IT!" Ron froze for a moment, but seeing that Hermione was clearly not at her best talk at the moment, he just nodded and let her go. He watched for a moment as both girls disappeared behind the door, and now feeling enraged he stormed into his room to find Harry looking out the window once more. "What did you do now?" he spat. Harry simply turned his head giving a glare, and then eyed back out the window," None of your business Ron, we just talked, she got upset, end of discussion." "THAT'S NOT THE END OF THE DISSCUSSION HARRY! MY SISTER IS BALLING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE OF YOU, NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Harry turned himself completely around and stood only an inch away from Ron's nose. The moment felt tense, but Harry didn't care at this point. He wanted to make his point, and by golly he was. "Ron, stay out of this. It's not your damn business what goes on between me and Ginny. She got mad because I don't want to date her, and so now I'm going to bed to get little sleep before I have to kill a boy with white hair downstairs. So move," and with a shove out of the way towards Ron he climbed himself in bed throwing the blanket over himself.

Ron just stood bemused by what just happened, and frowned in disgust, "What happened to you Harry?" Quietly he turned, and did the same as he climbed into bed. Tonight was surly a rough night, so sleep would either ease the situation, or worsen it. Either way, the tension grew.

The Death Eaters had been sent for. There was always an important update or set of plans awaiting them when they were called to the Dark Lord's side. Being summoned was almost thrilling for those who remained loyal him. For those who were traitors, it posed as a death threat.

A hooded figure made its way into Little Hangleton, making its way to the old Riddle Manor. Under the hood, a pale, sunken face could barely be seen. Long black hair billow from under the hood. The bottom of the cloak swished in the winds. As the figure reached Riddle Manor, two small hands with long fingers pulled at the hood, moving it away from the figure's head.

The figure was indeed a woman with her heavily-lidded, chocolate brown eyes, staring unblinkingly at the door to the mansion, an expression of determination. The woman's face had been much more lively before her sentence into Azkaban. Now it looked almost wrinkled from day after day of living within the grip of dementors.

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange stood outside the front door of the large building, debating whether or not to knock or to apparate inside. Finally, Bellatrix disappeared with a POP! and reappeared in the sitting room of the mansion, standing just behind the chair in which her Master presumably sat. "I have arrived, my Lord," she said clearly in a slight monotone, bowing deeply although she was sure that he could not see her. The dark Lord then motioned his eyes towards his servant in front of him, and grinned slightly as Bella stood only a couple feet away from him. His most loyal servant. He knelt his head down as she bowed towards him, and motioned her over to the seat next to him, " Thank you my dear Bellatrix, we shall be awaiting the others." His eyes then shot a glare to Peter who positioned himself near the corner, and widened his eyes as one by one they appeared before him. Snape arrived shortly after everyone , and sat himself right in front of the dark Lord, and then Hadrian O' Malley found himself next to Snape. Finally, with Macnair, and Roldolphus joined with the others, he could move on with his discussion.

" Finally," the Dark Lord called as he stood from his chair, " we are all here now. I must tell you all, I give you great pleasure in knowing that we are very close to victory." He then began to walk about his chair, and around the room, " They are weak, and slowly falling apart just as I suspected with Dumbledore's death. Now, it is up to us to crush them at their weakest, and merrily, yet slowly take what's ours." Snape shifted in his chair slightly, and with a small look to see if it was clear he raised a hand to grab attention, " Pardon me My Lord, " he called as his jet black hair slid down the side of his face, " what is it that you had in mind?"

The Dark Lord turned, and smiled curtly as his fellow death eater asked the question he had been dying to answer, " Very good you asked Severus. You see my friends, it is time we take action now, and when I mean now, I mean in two days." "Two days?" Bella asked abruptly, but with a small glare from the Dark Lord she hushed her voice, and nodded. " Yes, two days Bella. The army in the east has sent word to us that they are making way here. I would say in a couple months they will be here, and we can finish this war. Icarus, their leader is getting very tired of the same war that they are going through in the east, so we are both working together to end this. Now as for a couple days ahead," and with this he sat in his arm chair leaning his back up against the board, " Lafandian is a place that stands between us and the Order. Once Lafandian is taken we will have access to Godric tomb, and the whole eastern part of England. Once we have all this we can begin to celebrate. Now Bella, please come forward."

Bella froze for a moment, unsure as to what was going on, but once she saw that her Lord wished it, she stood quietly and knelt down before him with her head down," What is it that you ask of me my lord?" Voldemort smiled and continued," I want you to lead Fenir, and the pack of wolves to Lafandian cemetery before mid day. There you will await my signal, and when it is given you will attack the town. Do not let anyone survive. We can't afford it. Will you accept this task?"

Bella felt quite honored, and as she rose herself from the ground, she nodded, and followed her way to the door," I will get right on it my Lord." The door was then opened, and she exited out to prepare for the days ahead. Voldemort grinned as his plan was beginning to unfold, and once he spotted Lucius his grinned disappeared, and all that was shown was the face of an agitated man. " Lucius Malfoy, step forward." Lucius sighed nervously as he stood before Voldemort , and knelt his head. " You failed me again Lucius, now why is that?"

Lucius looked around to the others, but seeing as know one was going to help defend his position he took a big gulp , and continued," Forgive me my Lord, but Draco heard word of our arrival, and left before we could get to him. The Order somehow knew as well, but we did get Narcissa, and she is in our care." " I DON'T WANT NARCISSA! I WANT THAT BOY DEAD LUCIUS!" Voldemort's voice bellowed, and everyone looked in fear. Lucius nodded slightly," Yes my Lord, I will make sure I do all that I can to make sure that is done."

Voldemort nodded, and motioned a hand away to let him depart. Once he was gone out of his sight he smiled deeply eyeing all his servants, and with a snap of his finger, cups formed filled with champagne into each of their hands, and with a raise of his glas spoke, " Here is to our victory in two days. May we finally have what is ours… a pureblooded nation filled in our rule."


	6. Wolves, Snake, and Delivarios

-1**Ch. 6 Wolves, Snake, and the Delivarios**

The rain had finally stopped to pour, and alas the skies were able to show at least overcast across the city. It had been a couple hours after the whole incident at the Malfoy Manor, and Remus felt utterly exhausted. It really was just too much to handle with in one night. He had already declared that he had enough problems on his plate. He was now the official decider of the Order as Dumbledore was, and even when one would consider that an honor he found it to be a tiresome burden. He also found it exhausting trying to plan out Hogwarts for the year with the new Headmistress Mcgonagall when he really had no idea how you were to plan a school year. It was all just utterly exhausting, and Remus needed a break. He needed a moment where he could actually just sit in his bed and think about what he just had for dinner.

As a sigh left his mouth, his eyes wondered about Lafandian. His shift was luckily almost over, and as he sat on a bench near the cemetery, he awaited Tonks who would be taking his spot. His eye lids became slightly heavy, and ever so often did he feel his head droop down, but catching it up to awaken him, he tried to concentrate. A smile suddenly crossed his face, and there appeared Tonks before his eyes. She looked just as radiant as ever. Her hair was of course tussled about, but her hair color was oddly a deep dark blue that seemed almost black, but when the light hit it, it gleamed from her. Her eyes sparkling green watched as her poor fellow friend drifted so very often to sleep in his chair, and as she sat down beside him, a small gentle kiss on the cheek was made, and he awoke with a smile wide as ever.

"Hello my friend," he called to her, shifting slightly in his seat. She smiled," and hello to you too, I see your exhausted. You should go ahead, and go get some sleep." He sighed heavily and leaned back against the bench as he watched her then looked out over the town. Even though the weather hadn't been the best these couple of years, the air seemed decent, and with her beside him, nothing else seemed to matter.

He turned to look towards her and spoke," What are you doing here, by the way? You shift isn't for a couple hours?" Not that he cared really. He actually found it to be very nice and pleasurable that she was right beside him. He knew he liked Tonks, and they both came out with their affections last year, but it just never seemed like the right time to start a relationship, and with times now... it just wasn't the time for it. Tonks shrugged slightly, and did the same to look out for a moment. "I just thought you could use some company is all. Besides, I was restless and couldn't sleep at all. So, I knew you would be here."

A smile hit Remus face, and sighed as he looked further out. He wanted to be happy with her. He longed for it. It was a long time since he had an actually intimate relationship with anyone, but he just couldn't risk it. Not now, not while every moment was taking a risk from his life. Everything just seemed calm and pleasant at that exact moment for him, that he was very glad she was with him. They really hadn't spent that much time together since Albus had passed, and this actually bothered him. He had never really been in love. Of course minor flings in school, but once he got out things were different. His life changed from there, and he had been alone ever since.

"So how have you been Tonks?" he asked curiously as he shifted his body to face her. She herself looked like she was exhausted, and with times like these he didn't blame her. He looked towards the cemetery to make sure nothing else was in sight and turned back to her," Lafandian's actually been quite pleasant these past couple of weeks..." Tonks looked around the town, and nodded as all seemed quite pleasant within the town." Well that's good; all we need is some disturbance here. I'm doing ok, just tired, and completely stressed you know?"

Remus smiled lightly and nodded," Very good, I know what you mean though. I just hate this waiting around," sighing heavily, he looked around once more," I just don't understand why he hasn't made his move yet... I just want to get this all over with." He then leaned over and placed his head into his hands, rubbing his face, and then sat back up with his elbows on his knees.

"I just want to know when all of this will be over Tonks," he shook his head and started to suddenly feel frustrated. None of them deserved to go through this. Voldemort needed to pay for all the hate he had created throughout the years, and if anything, he was going to stop him from winning. Silence arose between them, and he felt calm once she placed her gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn't understand all of it either, but she knew he was tense. He was a very strong man.

"Harry doesn't deserve this..." he finally spoke and looked towards her with sadness overcoming his face," None of this should be happening to him, he's only seventeen, he's just a boy..." Tonks interrupted him, and lifted his chin up to her level," That is why we need to work our very best to stop that man. Harry's going through way too much right now, and you of all people need to talk to him. Why haven't you?" Truth be told, he really didn't know why he hadn't talked to him yet. He just assumed that time and commitment had gotten a hold of him, and with this he felt disappointed within himself.  
"I'm not sure Tonks, but he deserves some answers doesn't he?" Tonks merrily nodded towards him, and with a small smile he pulled her closer into his arms, and hugged her tightly. She was quite surprised by this sudden action, but she didn't mind in the slightest, and merrily embraced him. Remus suddenly felt his heart jump as her soft gentle lips pressed on his cheek. At this moment his cheeks flushed in red, and he grinned happily as he stroked her arm. Today was finally a perfect day that he could keep note in his head, and this memory would never leave. He just sat pleasantly, as he held her close by, and watched the town's people as they did their everyday things.

Suddenly Remus looked up towards the skies, watching as it turned much darker then it once was. He sat up abruptly and stood to look up at the sky," You see that," he pointed as he spoke to Tonks," That means that our enemy has something brewing, and soon it will happen."

He looked back at Tonks with fear in his eyes, but surprisingly he had a sign of relief." Perhaps we can actually get this war starting... quit us being sitting ducks." He then sat back down with a small sigh and thought about it once more. His face all concentrated, and his hand gently caressing his face as he thought. He really wasn't sure what he wanted, but he just wanted all this over. If they did go to war though, life would be different as he once knew it, and this frightened him. Tonks nodded as she eyed the skies open mouthed. She hoped that this was surprisingly good news. She knew that she didn't want to be involved in another one of his pathetic plots, but if this meant that the war would be over soon, then she was ready to take the challenge. She squeezed his hand and smiled gently as they both stood watching the scene.

Anya was not very fond of the summer. Not many people understood why a girl her age utterly hated the summer. After all, it was normally a teenage girl's favorite season, though England had been experiencing some very bleak weather, and even her poor mother didn't understand it. To Anya, fall was the best season. Perhaps it was because the air was always so cool and fresh that when it blew against her soft ivory face, it suddenly soothed every bone in her body, or maybe it was the way the trees changed their beautiful leaves to accumulating colors of the rainbow.

What she knew about today was that she was very depressed. She hated that school was out, though she hated everything about the studies and such, but she dreaded coming home every summer to her parents. Not only was this time more stressful for her now that Albus Dumbledore had died, and her parents ties were to the Dark Lord, but now more pressure was placed upon her. She was of age now to choose which path she wanted to take. She sighed hopelessly as she arose from her bed from the early morning birds that awoke her, and walked towards her window at the end of the room to see if the weather had changed at all. The only good thing was that it had stopped raining.

More then anything she missed her brother. He was like her rock, her savior, and her inspiration, but now that his path was that of opposing their parents, he was surely to be banned from ever seeing her or her parents again and this hurt her more then anyone could know.

With the morning to be as boring as it was, she decided to make her way to Diagon Alley. Perhaps something eventful would happen while she was there, after all, it was summer. She hurried herself throwing on some clothes, and a light coat, then started to make her way out from her bedroom door when shouts filled her ears from down below. It appeared to be her brother towards the door with all his belongings in his arms, and her father threatening him as he usually did. Unfortunately for her brother, her mother was not around to keep him close by.

"You walk out that door boy, and your as sure as dead!" her father yelled as he stepped a few feet closer to Eric. Eric, who happened to be Anya's brother was very handsome, and strapping. He also looked the same as Anya with their dark brown eyes, and flowing brown hair. Eric just stood with his wand out before him, and smirked," You honestly think I'm going to stay her with you? You've got to be kidding me; I can't stay here with a man who supports another killing millions of innocent lives. I would rather save them."

"Damn your pride Eric! If you leave here and join the Order then you will be a disgrace to this family!" Eric just rolled his eyes and started to open the door," I thought I already was. Good bye." And with a simple wave, and glance up the stairs he departed leaving his father in the door way. Her father stood for a moment, and the stormed off leaving the room to be quite deserted with her as the only witness. So he was gone, and she was left her alone with them. He left her to be tortured, and molded into what they wanted, and he left her to be a hero. She teared slightly, but being as strong as she was, she ignored the situation, and continued with her plan.

Finally she arrived to Diagon Alley as planned, and with a swift turn of her wrist, she walked inside the old book store named ,' Flourish and Blotts,' and looked around to see what she was exactly in the mood for to read. One thing about Anya was that she was overly excited about books, and you never saw her without a piece of literature. Sighing deeply to herself, she walked over towards a shelf and began to sift through some books, dusting and blowing as she went. So many new books to read, that she really had no time to even spend on sifting through them. Anya scanned book titles closely, and skimming through the books to see which one she preferred. She really wasn't sure on the mood she was in at the moment. She did have a wide range of books in her library at home, but she had already read all those, and besides, being at home meant being around her parents which she figured was best she stayed away from.

Finally she found a book that caught her eye, and all concentration was in the front page. Mouthing each word, she began to walk slowly until suddenly a small tap hit her shoulder which sent her four inches from the ground and dropping her book. Wide eyed, she turned to see who it was and gently sighed with relief as a fellow Slytherin stood before him. Hayden O' Malley was the name, and her eyes suddenly lightened up as her sights fell upon him.

She knew Hayden quite well. Maybe not on a personal level, but she did take many classes with him of course, and saw him around the common room. He had definitely gotten more handsome over the summer, which he was already cute to begin with, but for some reason he caught her eye more so this year. She gave a small smile and knelt down to pick up her book," Why hello there Hayden," she replied and stood up with her book caressed in her right arm," I didn't expect to see yourself here during the summer... fan of literature, or just study nerd?" she joked, not exactly sure how he would take it.

Hayden shrugged his shoulders. "Well...I've been wandering Diagon Alley for quite a while when I saw you in here. I haven't seen anyone in, like, forever...so yeah." He grinned at her, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
**  
**"How about you? I can SO picture you at some beach in the Mediterranean...just lapping up the sun and sea." He really could see her doing that. Hayden couldn't stand a whole day at the beach. It was such a long time to just...sit in the sand. He couldn't take it for long periods. Anya laughed slightly and a small smile appeared on her face," I see, well I didn't picture you the type to spend their summer in a book shop, so that makes sense." She smiled again towards him, and leaned herself up against the bookshelf to prop herself up. She then pushed her long brown hair behind her ears as it always seemed to irritate her, and sighed towards herself. " You would say I'm a book worm, to answer your question."

Hayden laughed slightly, actually kind of surprised that she was actually what you would consider a book worm. She was always very personable, and popular at school, and none at all the studiest type, but he found this very attractive.

She really wasn't sure on how to act towards him. She thought he was cute, or perhaps extremely handsome, but personally she was a hand full, and she just didn't know this boy that well. She then shook her head with a small laugh," Well, actually now that I think about it, normally you would be right, but my family is going through some issues at the moment, so they decided to stay here with the whole Dark Lord thing and all... but I can spend some time in a book store.. I'm not _that_ illiterate you know?"

Hayden laughed once more, " I see , well that makes sense," and as his eyes wondered about, he noticed the book she was holding. "Watcha got there," he asked, motioning at the book.

She quickly took her book and scooted back a bit, hiding it behind her back as he went to grab for it," Nothing of your concern, just a ruddy Old book, really..." she replied quickly. Why did it matter what she was reading anyways? So she was reading muggle literature... it was better then reading on charms, and hexes for a change. He then became slightly startled, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset ya. I just was wondering. And I'm sure its not as embarrassing as what I read sometimes." At the thought of his Dark Arts books sitting at home on his desk, made him blush slightly.

As she slid the book out of sight behind her back, he just let her and didn't push the matter. What was hers, was hers and should remain that way, or so he figured. She blushed slightly," Oh sorry," she replied as she placed the book back. She didn't mean to act so weird, but what she was reading probably would have sent him away." I didn't mean to aggressively pull it away, just erm... embarrassing really." It's okay..." he said soothingly, "It can't be as bad as what me and my family sometimes read." He sighed and pushed hair out of his face. "Sorry if I bothered you, though."

Anya looked up at him and smiled. Bother her? He wasn't doing anything of the sort. On the contrary, he was actually being decent with her which was something not many Slytherin boys did with her. She was rich, and came from strong Slytherin ties, So she was always looked at differently. It seemed as if she was some trophy to be won, because if you married a Delivario girl, you would have perfect breeding. This made her sick, which is why she was normally on her guard.

" You're not bothering me in the slightest," she replied with a small smile, and with that a tint of red hit her cheeks. Blushing? Did she blush? "Oh, I'm glad," he said. "I definitely hoped I wouldn't." Then, he noticed her cheeks slightly reddening. Perhaps it was that she was blushing. At him. Or perhaps it was simply the weather. It wasn't too hot, but you never could know. Different weathers could get to different people. But he didn't feel that it was the weather She looked around the shop and could not believe she was about to ask, but the opportunity sounded opportune," Well, this is a book store, and it can get rather boring, so would you like to go somewhere else? Ice cream, or Quidditch shop? "

Hayden was very pleased with himself. He was making civilized conversation with Anya. And that was hard to do. She was of the purest Slytherin blood. And half the boys in the school, let alone in the Slytherin House, would be more then happy to have Anya as their trophy wife. However, Hayden's parents had done at least one thing right. They had taught him to treat girls with the ultimate respect. And now he did. He couldn't help it. That's just who he was and was part of his personality.

He grinned fully, teeth and all. "I'd love to. It can be quite boring...since I'm not usually the book type. He was very happy to be able to get to know Anya a bit more. "How about ice cream? My treat." Anya smiled lightly. To go with Hayden would sure be a way to spend the day, but that would mean her opening herself up to a boy she hardly knew. How could she trust him? She really just met him here in the book store, and didn't know him very well, but oddly enough something told her to trust him. So, sure enough she let herself do so.

" Alright then," she replied and grabbed her purse to head out," Ice cream actually sounds great." She hadn't had ice cream in quite awhile, so being able to accompany quite a charming , and handsome young man was quite interesting for her today.

She started to make her way out when she forgot about her book she wanted to purchase," Oh, wait one sec," she replied and ran over to grab the book from the shelf," Let me buy this real quick."

She then head over towards the cash register and bought the book placing it back in her bag," Alright, lets go then."

Morning finally arose into the afternoon, and Harry still laid in his bed until the Hedwig hooted wildly with the feeling of hunger at the pit of her stomach. She was quite sick of her master always forgetting to feed her , and sadly this was starting to become a daily thing. Harry shifted slightly not sure what he was hearing within his ears, but as he rolled over to where his face was looking towards the cage, Hedwig made the loudest hoot she possible could, and sent Harry in the air a couple feet. He looked around breathing heavily, and once he saw Hedwig all puffed in the chest inside her cage, he knew all too well that it was her being upset at him that woke him up. " I'm sorry girl," he simply replied , and grabbed some bird seed from his trunk pouring it into her empty bowl.

With her last hoot of frustration, she dove her beak inside , and continued eating. Harry yawned slightly and frowned as his eyes wandered to Ron's empty bed. He suddenly felt guilty with the thoughts of the night before. It was his fault that Ron was mad at him, and his fault that Ginny got all upset. If it wasn't for Draco, or just the whole situation of last night , he was sure we would have been fine, but all just seemed to add up, and his mood suddenly dwindled. He scuffed up his hair a bit, then figured he should dress a bit for the afternoon. Once he was done throwing on some jeans and an old t-shirt, he quietly opened the door, and found the hallways to be completely deserted. This he found odd.

He walked a bit further down the stair case, and when hearing no noises, he opened the door to the kitchen to find it also completely deserted. " What on earth?" he asked himself. He walked around the hallways quietly to see if he could hear anything, but seeing as the place was deserted he made way to the main study room. Maybe someone would be there. Finally after a bit of walking he opened up the door leading to the study, and surprisingly found Remus standing in front of the fire. His eyes lingered as Harry reached the door, and a small smile arose on his face.

" Well good afternoon Harry," he called, but Harry did not look at all happy to see him. On the contrary he looked very disappointed, and frustrated which Remus really wasn't surprised with at all. He hadn't been the best friend to Harry since all the chaos had started, and he was sure Harry had a lot of questions, that Remus never answered. Harry just froze not sure of what to do. He wanted more then anything just to talk to Remus, but would he actually hold a conversation with him?

" Hey, I'm sorry to intrude but-" " It's quite alright," Remus interrupted and motioned his hand over to a nearby chair. " Please stay. I could use the company." Harry looked at Remus curiously not sure as to if he should, but taking upon the action he sat himself in the chair , and just stared with utter confusion. An awkward silence appeared for a moment, but Harry finally decided to break it ," Where is everyone?" Remus turned his gaze from the fire, and spoke, " Oh, Molly decided to take everyone out to get some fresh air, and to also give you some room to relax a bit. After last night, I think it was the best idea."

Harry placed his hand on his face where bruises had appeared from the night before, and guilt suddenly filled his stomach. " Oh, right, sorry about that. I just, I just don't understand how you could let someone like that in here." Remus sighed and sat himself in the chair next to Harry giving a concerned look. " It's quite alright. I think I would have felt the exact same, but I had my reasons. Draco has many problems Harry, and we all know this, but he also has a heart, and I knew that once I found out he had the chance to kill Dumbledore, and didn't."

Harry was slightly confused. A heart? Draco? It just couldn't be , " Ok, so then why haven't you talked to me since I've arrived?" Remus froze slightly, and with a heavy sigh continued, " I've had way too much on my mind right now Harry, and I didn't feel the need to welcome you into this mess. I apologize for making you feel that I do not like you though. That was not the case. " and with a small smile he stood up, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, " How about some breakfast, you look hungry?" Harry gave a small grin and simply nodded, " Sure."

(not finished)


	7. The Phoenix and the Elf

**Ch.7 The Phoenix and the Elf

* * *

Bright and early that same day the sun peaked through the clouds, and as the rain began to pour a tall girl of seventeen sat herself along her balcony. It was the first time in months she had seen the sun even with the mere image of it. Her long golden locks fell down by her side, and her eyes glisten as she began to tear up from the wind blowing in her eyes. She was quite lonely day after day in such a nice apartment with no company, and she found it odd that she missed school. There was just something about being amongst a group of happy and carefree students who didn't know who she was, and what she felt in her heart day after day. Despair, sadness, a longing for something more. The sound of a bird arrived at her ears and sure enough as she squinted her eyes to look out, a white snowy owl flew right to the edge of her balcony clutching a letter with her talon. She was such a beautiful bird.**

"Why look at you," Aurora commented as she stroked the bird's feathers. Your owner must adore you. So what do we have here?" She took the letter and became surprised when the writing was unfamiliar. "Odd." She commented to herself. She broke open the seal and began to read as follows:

Dear Miss Dawson,

I know that we personally have never met, but I run the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who are on a revolt against the rising of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Knowing your ancestors heritage, I would like to welcome you to a private meeting at a disclosed area which I will send later to you, to discuss the help we need from you. Please know that not only are you helping us, but were helping you.

Sincerely Yours,

a Friend

The letter was surely suspicious. What would they be helping her with? And what about the sudden uprising of the Dark Lord? She felt completely lost, and yet compelled to meet this 'friend.' "Well what do you think?" she questioned the bird, which responded with a delightful hoot.

Aurora laughed," Alright, if you insist. I will grab my cloak" The hooted once more, and as Aurora placed a small treat within her beak, she nibbled her finger and took off into the distance.  
Finally the mission had been issued, and once a mission was given there was no turning back. There was a risk in turning away from it or carrying it out, and for a Death Eater you could die either way. Refusing to do the Dark Lord's bidding would ultimately result in your dismissal from mortality. Going along with the plans could have you killed just by the chance that you might meet someone with more power.

It didn't matter now. There was no turning back. Her hood up, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange entered Lafandian from the east, just as she'd been instructed, and this made her a bit anxious. Just knowing that if it were a life and death situation, she would be unable to Apparate to safety. This was the price you paid when you gave your services to the darkest wizard in history. Trailing behind a rather large group of men, from which Fenrir Greyback had managed to convert to the Dark Lord's side. Bellatrix had not expected the numerous men he'd gathered, and was quite impressed at his skills in recruiting more werewolves to their side.

"Move your men into the darkness. Hide yourselves well. You will come out when I instruct you to do so." She called to Fenrir. A smirk rose across his face and his gaunt like body walked closer to her giving a devilish stare. "And who in their right mine would instruct a lady like you to run a mission of this standard?"

Bellatrix laughed slightly and moved her wand to his throat, "Do you know how many people I have killed for even thinking something like that? Realize who I am wolf, and do your duty to follow, for if this messes up because an idiotic fool like yourself decides to get cocky and careless, then your death is going to be far more worse then coming from me." Fenrir glared for a moment then turned to join his pack. "Idiot." She called.

It was early morning in Lafandian, and all the people were out about the town doing their early shopping. All just socialized and giggled with joy as they assumed the day was going to be a very nice one. Very unfortunate for them, she thought. Bellatrix did not want to give their position or intentions away. She would not fail on this task. She would remain one of the Dark Lord's favorites. The group finally reached the cemetery, where they'd been ordered to station. Bellatrix peered around, looking for a signal. The Dark Lord had said he would use a signal to let her know when to attack. He'd assured her that it would be a large signal, and all she could do now was to wait.

Bellatrix leaned against a tombstone in the cemetery. Her little 'army' was quite well hidden. Their attack would be unexpected. A smirk creped across her pale visage as she waited. There would be victory any time now. Bellatrix continued to glance around through heavily-lidded chocolate brown eyes, waiting for something large, something noticeable that would allow her to let these werewolves loose.

Alas the snowy owl returned with another stating a time and location. "Wow, this soon?" Aurora questioned to herself. She had no idea who this letter was from, nor what she was getting herself into. Establishing the time and place, she placed her light blue cloak around her, lifting the hood up above her head, and started her way to the door. Once she left her house, she felt it suddenly wouldn't be the same. It was odd, but yet very stern. With a sigh she turned the knob and made her way to Diagon Alley.

The skies suddenly became darker then before, and the rain began to pour the hardest it had in months soaking Aurora's robe as she walked down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Clutching a soaken letter in her hands, Aurora made her way down the street, rain streaming her robes (lucky that her charm for deflecting water was semi working). She finally arrived the front doorstep of a pub labeled 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

She wasn't sure how the pub was going to be in the early morning hours, but she knew she needed to be here at this exact time of 10:30 to meet this specific someone, a friend of whom she did not know, but who would need her services.

Nervously she walked inside, shutting the door behind and drew her hood over her head to expose her long locks of wavy blonde hair, falling along at her side. It was quite busy, and to her dismay they weren't the best folk in town. But she needed to be here, whether she liked it or not. She walked over to a table quite secluded from all the other ones and sat down, making sure she didn't draw too much attention as she sat. Fidgeting with the soaked note in her hand, she anxiously looked around. Surely someone more suitable would have requested her appearance here, but as she kept her eye out more and more suspicious characters came into place.

Suddenly a man slammed into the outside of the pub door, as the wind picked up and the rain slashed against him. Tonight was definitely not a night to be out, but business was needed. He glanced over and eyed Aurora who stood up suddenly and began to breathe heavily. "No, no please sit. I'm sorry if I frightened you." he spoke calmly. Aurora suspiciously stood for a moment then took his word and sat back down trying to keep distance from each others seats. He could definitely tell that this was the right girl. Her long golden hair, bright green eyes. It was just as he was told many years ago. He grinned slightly and sat down across from her, "Hello, Miss Dawson I presume?" he asked as he held out his hand across the table," My name is Remus Lupin. I was the one who sent you that letter," he motioned with his eyes towards the letter that she clutched so tight. Remus Lupin, the name did sound familiar to Aurora's ears and she couldn't help notice all the scars on his face. He sure must have been through a lot, she thought to herself. She nodded," Yes, it is I..." and shook his hand giving the letter back to him," Yes I did, so, why exactly am I here? I mean... do you realize that I'm only seventeen and I live alone?" He merrily laughed," Yes I know very well who you are, not to frighten you. I do know where you reside, and who your family is Aurora Dawson, daughter of Oliver and Jasbeene at apartment building 12 A in London." He grinned slightly and went on..." Well, from the letter, it stated that we needed your help with our organization as to put it in simplest terms. I work for a group called the Order of the Phoenix who was once led by Albus Dumbledore until he passed on recently. Now we are regrouping followers to our side before the war begins." Aurora listened to all he had to say and was quite confused. She wasn't sure why exactly this man wanted her help in his organization. How could she honestly help him? She was practically a little teenager living on her own in London, whose past was quite distasteful to some people. Then he spoke of a war, and Aurora had to admit, she wasn't exactly up on the news when it came to the Ministry and their problems, but the thoughts of war had slipped her mind.

"War?" she spoke out not realizing she had said it. She placed her hand over her mouth and recovered," What I meant to say, was, how could someone like me help you. I mean, like I said...I'm only seventeen. I'm barely out of Hogwarts. I just don't think I would be of much help to your group," she commented and looked down towards the table. She just felt bad that she couldn't help him out, but how could she? But according to Remus, She didn't know how much she could benefit the Order, and perhaps she didn't know that much about her ancestry which wouldn't be too hard to explain. She was Jasbeene's daughter, and though she was also Oliver's, it was hard telling all that she had consumed throughout the years being raised by him.

He sighed, giving a small smile and raised an eyebrow," You can help us more then you know... let me ask you," he raised a hand for the bar maiden," two drinks please?" with a nod of the bar maid she filled up two bottles and brought them towards there way setting them down in front of the two," Thank you." he replied towards the woman and then took a small sip, warming up every inch of his body. Once he was satisfied he placed his cup down and looked back towards Aurora," What do you know about your mother?"

"Well, I know she was a...Erm...Pureblood," she replied uneasy. She couldn't just tell this man what kind of a pureblood she was. He would probably stop talking to her if he even knew that she herself was half of what her mother was. "She was the most beautiful creature ever created and she was wonderful in all aspects, kind, gentle, warm, everything you would want in a mother. She died when I was four, so I really don't remember much about her." Remus smiled slightly, "Well that is a quick overview you could say. But that is very typical for your father. He was ashamed of her for the longest time. You know... It's a wonder how he married her?" Aurora blankly looked back towards him. How was it he knew more about her family history than even she did? "Pardon, but I don't know where you're going with this." Remus laughed slightly and merrily nodded in response," I'm sure you are confused, and I apologized. Let me explain myself before you find me creepy. I knew your mother quiet well before you were born. She was in fact an amazing woman. She helped me a great deal when I needed aid. I am a werewolf you see, bitten before I can remember, and there was a time in my life, when my friend's weren't around when I needed guidance, and your ... darling mother helped me." He looked down at the table with a small smile of ease on his face.

"She was just," he shook his head and then looked back up towards her," Well, I'm sure you know. So when she became sick, I was quiet distraught with her death. She had sent me letter telling me of you, and what you were. Naturally I was sent to watch over you, and she told me of something else she carried that she needed to be watched when she was gone which now I believe you have." Aurora clutched her necklace with laid on her chest as he spoke of it. It was just all too unreal. He knew so much, and yet she still was afraid to show who she really was to him.

He drew breath and leaned back in his chair," So, basically, the Order needs your help in regrouping your fellow ancestors to our side against Voldemort." "I know you've never spoken with them, or that your not in touch with your, other self, but we really could use your help."

Aurora froze. She didn't even know she had ancestors, let alone would she want to get to know them. For as long as she could remember, she always thought of her being an 'elven' that she was cursed. It had seemed that way for years with her father, and now to embrace it like it was nothing to her was ridiculous. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I ... I don't think I could. I haven't spoken to any of them, nor do they probably know I exist. I ... I don't even embrace that part of my past. I never have. I just don't think I would be of much help, nor can I give you what I have. I'm just no help of you. I'm so sorry. "Remus sighed for a moment, and gave a slight nod. Suddenly an idea came to mind." Well my dear," he spoke as he grabbed his cloak from behind him," I can not ask any more from you. Only to think on this matter from which we have discussed, nor can I stay any longer." he then stood up placing his cloak around his arms and tugged it tightly around his body," The only thing I can tell you is that you could come with me, and have all of your questions answered. You are welcome there, and we will protect you. You could always go back home of course." Aurora frowned slightly. It was all too fast. Just too much. Should she go? Or should she stay. "Thank you." She replied.  
He raised a curious eyebrow and bowed," Lovely meeting you Miss Dawson; I hope you find what you looking for." He then nodded and made his way to the door hoping slightly that she would change her mind. Time was in fact running out. Aurora sat quite still for a moment, thinking everything over. She did in fact have many questions to ask and she wasn't sure if she could help them, but oddly enough a certain feeling that had brought her there tonight told her yet again to stop the man and follow him.

She looked up and got out of her seat so fast that the table nearly turned and ran over to Mr. Lupin, grabbing onto his cloak." Okay... I've thought it through, and I've decided to go with you to answer my questions. But if this is some sick way of trying to kill me, god help me I will stop you," she threatened and retreated to her stance. Remus chuckled slightly and nodded, "Sure thing Miss, now let's go gather your things. There is one more place we need to stop before we head to the house."

"Where is that?" She asked curiously. They made their way outside the pub, and with the wind hammering she clutched tightly to his cloak. "Lafandian, I need to make sure someone is there guarding the village before I take you to Grimmaulds." Aurora looked up for a moment then just felt the need not to ask. All she knew was wherever she was going; it was definitely going to be an adventure for herself.

Home. That single thought protruded through Eric Delivario's mind as he trudged through the sodden ground. He was profoundly tired, and his mind was barely focused, yet somehow his feet were instinctively leading him to a place he wasn't sure he wanted to go. All of his life he was a Delivario. A son of a Pureblooded Slytherin. He hated it. He hated the whole concept his parents lived by. That they were the superior ones and anyone who disagreed with them had out to be disposed. He in fact became a Gryffindor as we succeed Hogwarts, and now on his own he found his own place in life. The side he chose was that of the Order, and that was where he was to head. He needed to help them. Suddenly his mind wandered to his sister.

Anya unfortunately was raised right along her mother's side, and contributed some of the Slytherin, anti-Semitic ideals. He could see her heart, but her parents blocked her thoughts from venturing out further and from there he could no longer help her.

After taking a brief respite through leaning on a shaky willow tree, Eric looked ahead. Concealed by darkness was the Lafandian cemetery. A relatively unraveled route, but still somewhat familiar to Eric. One of his good friends was buried there, but it had been many months since Eric had even entered the cemetery.

Yet a strange sensation washed over Eric; he was tired, and figured he would visit his friend. After all, the cemetery was something of a shortcut, leading right out into the main town, albeit a bit harder to navigate due to the hard-to-follow trails that adorned the entire place.

Using almost all strength that remained unchecked in his body, Eric thrusted himself over the fence of the cemetery. The entrance was somewhat far away, and Eric didn't feel the need to do any superfluous walking. Somewhat lethargically, Eric walked through the darkness of the cemetery, his only light a small glimmer that was getting dimmer by the moment.

Soon, the darkness enveloped Eric. Somewhat clumsily, Eric continued to trudge through until he heard something snap under his feet and made him fall down on the unpaved ground rather mercilessly. Eric supposed he could have withstood the small nuisance if he had more strength, but the smallest thing brought him down, quite literally.

Figuring it was a stray branch, but not wanting to take anymore chances, Eric thumbed around in his coat for his wand, which had a dragon heartstring. It had not failed him yet, and was always by his side.

"Lumos!" Eric muttered nonchalantly. He began to rise until he saw a grizzling wolf standing right over him. His mind raced; was this a regular wolf, or was it an Animagi? Continuing to panic, Eric fought off the wolf until he saw a woman. Although her appearance did not give it away, the posture in which she was standing was very commanding and Eric knew she was not with the wolves by mere circumstance.

While Eric continued to look at the woman, he paid no heed to the wolf beginning to naw its way into Eric's shin. It began bleeding incessantly fast, but the pain was dull to Eric. He knew, no matter the pain he must endure, that he must warn the city. The wolves, the mysterious lady, and all the other small coincidences meant only one thing. And that one thing was what he must warn Lafandian, the city which he cared so dearly for.

For Lafandian was under attack by Death Eaters, and Eric would make them become known, even if it cost him his life. "WEREWOLVES! IN THE VILLAGE! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Immediately, her arms fell to her sides. "What do you think you're doing?!" Bellatrix shouted at the werewolf who was gnawing at the man's leg. "Kill him! Kill him now!" Bellatrix knew not of the magnitude of this problem. She had no idea who their intruder was. She didn't even suspect such a thing. The Dark Lord had assured her that the Order would be preoccupied while they attacked. Still, she could not risk it. She could not fail her mission.

When her orders were not carried out by the wolf, Bellatrix growled in anger. She reached into the pocket of her robes and withdrew her wand, pointing it at the two. "I'll do it myself! Get out of the way!" she snapped as she trudged over to them, kicking the werewolf out of the way. Bellatrix's wand was raised in the air, awaiting her incantation when a sudden thought occurred to her. "Who are you?" she demanded coldly, pointing her wand at Eric, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"I'm sorry," Eric grunted, continuing to look at his slightly gnawed leg, "I don't give my name freely."

Eric viewed the harsh intensity that lingered in the woman's eyes. He didn't know who she was, but she looked very serious when she spoke without the tiniest hint of remorse or gratitude. Then again, Eric thought, Death Eaters weren't exactly supposed to show much emotion, were they?

Eric had to think quickly, because he knew this woman was not going to let him off easy, if at all. A small part of his mind thought about mortally harming her, but that was wiped away with a shadow of doubt in his mind; doing so would just make him as bad as her.

Trying to postpone the imminent harm which was to come, Eric decided to begin a small conversation with the woman. Although it was more of a distraction than anything, he figured he may be able to extract some sort of information from her in any case.

"Why are you attacking Lafandian anyway?" Eric shouted, trying to pry the woman for any sort of information at all. Bellatrix smirked," Like I would tell you. This is the Dark Lord's place now." Bella took her wand and began to point it at Eric in a very threatening position. Normally Eric would not be the least bit afraid, but she was a woman was a Death Eater, and it would not be beyond her to cast Avada Kedavra or any other of the Unforgivable Curses.

His wand still clasped in his rather limp hand, Eric moved ever so slightly forward to discretely point it at the woman without her noticing. He waited for a brief moment, hoping a werewolf would distract the Death Eater, but knew that such an opportunity would probably not arise. For all Eric knew, every single one of the werewolves was an unregistered Animagi just waiting to transform to defend this woman.

But Eric couldn't take this lying down, quite literally. He mustered up all the excess breath he could manage, which was not much. With almost a second wind, he shouted at the woman in a deep, commanding voice.

"Avis!" Eric shouted loud. He continued chanting louder and louder until he could speak no more. A large contingent of doves were conjured from Eric's wand, and they began circling around the cemetery madly. It was a very surreal sight; the bright white hue of the doves almost drowning in the pitch black of the cemetery.

But the birds knew what to do almost instinctively. They circled the Death Eater and the small pack of wolves, attempting to create a diversion that would allow Eric to escape. But just as soon as they were conjured, they were being mauled by the werewolves and swatted by the woman.

One remaining dove soared throughout the dark Lafandian sky back to Eric. Without a moment's hesitation, Eric shouted at the bird. "Engorgio!" Eric shouted once more, this time aiming for the bird instead of the woman. The bird grew to a quite abnormal size, and it looked very out of place again.

Once again, almost as if the bird's mind was connected to Eric's, the dove flew over to the woman and began pecking at her face. This was the moment, and Eric knew it. The Death Eater was distracted, and could not give orders to her wolves in such a state.

It was very hard, but Eric used a nearby gravestone as support to push himself up. He then began limping towards the gates, hoping the dove would hold the Death Eater's attention. He stumbled closer and closer to the gate, but collapsed onto the ground just a few inches short of the locked black gate.

Eric knew he had failed. There was no way he could warn Lafandian, the town he held so dear. Soon, the Death Eater and her wolves would prowl the city, killing anyone in sight. And the sick part was that they would enjoy it, for that was the nature of the Death Eaters. They were students of fear, chaos, and death. They hated many of the principles which the human race was built on.

These thoughts swam through Eric's head, the very notion becoming increasingly hard to deal with. Eric wanted to help, he really did, but there was no way possible that he could. Especially now, Eric thought as he saw the woman destroy the enlarged bird off her face.

Just as the walls seemed to close in on him, Eric's mind fabricated a small idea. It was risky, and would probably cost him his life. He didn't want to, but had to do it for Lafandian. He valued the city more than he did his own life, for it was his home. The only home he had ever known. Without a shadow of a doubt, he pointed his wand towards himself. He had no doubts and no remorse towards what he was about to do.  
Bellatrix's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the man before her. This man could ruin everything. Bellatrix wasn't about to let this happen, not without a battle anyways. If she died in her fight to fulfill her mission, it'd be much better than the punishment from her master that would surely be awaiting her.

"You've got a lot of nerve," she hissed, keeping her wand steadily pointed at Eric. She didn't know what to expect from this man. He was quite brave for a citizen only. He seemed too over-confident. 'Has to be from the Order,' Bellatrix thought, although she had been assured by the Dark Lord that no Order members would interfere.

Bellatrix eyed Eric carefully. She didn't bother with Legilimens. If he was from the Order, he'd be trained in Occlumency. She watched him suspiciously for a long time, saying nothing at all. She ignored his question. It wasn't his place to ask about her missions. Did he seriously expect her to enlighten him? If he did, he was quite thick. Bellatrix protected her face as she shouted for the werewolves to go after the man. They seemed too dumbfounded to move an inch. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the dove, casting an inaudible spell. The dove was immediately destroyed and nothing drew her attention away from the man escaping, who had begun to shout warning to the people of Lafandian. Cursing under her breath, Bellatrix turned to her werewolf group. "ATTACK LAFANDIAN. NOW!" she yelled angrily. Her master would be angry with her for not waiting for the signal, but there was nothing she could do. Soon the whole town would know of their attack. Once the werewolves had hurried off in separate directions to terrorize the town, Bellatrix turned on her heel to apprehend Eric.

Remus and Aurora both made their way through the village of lafandian just after collecting all of her belongings. Aurora wasn't exactly sure as to what was going to happen to her now, but for the first time ever in her life she seemed at ease and safe walking along Remus. The rain still streamed the streets, and suddenly a slight darkness drifted over them in the skies. "Remus?" she questioned. Remus looked up from his stare towards the ground, "Oh yes?" Suddenly her stomach became very sick and she wasn't sure as to how to react. Her stomach only acted when something bad was about to happen.

"I don't know, I just don't feel right. It's like… it's like something is wrong. I don't know." "What do you mean?" he asked and right when the question was brought up Eric trudged through the streets with blood streaming from his leg. "Please… help them!" he yelled in exasperation. He fell to the ground once more leaving his stance and completely blacked out. Remus ran as fast as he could with Aurora behind him and lifted his head up to bring the blood flow.

"Aurora I need you to take him to Grimmaulds." "What?" she yelped. She had no idea where Grimmaulds was let alone she didn't know anyone. "Remus… I can't."  
"Aurora please. Take him I need to go." And with a small acknowledgement he ran as fast as he could. Aurora sighed with worry as she clutched his cape. "Wait, who are you?" he asked her. With a small smile of encouragement she replied," Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes and I will take you to a place where you can get some help okay?" He nodded slowly, fading into the abyss, and Aurora pictured a place called Grimmaulds. Somewhere close. Somewhere safe.


End file.
